Organohalosilicon compounds have been prepared by reacting halosilicon compounds with organosiloxanes containing no Si-bonded halogen, in the presence of phosphonitrile chlorides. (See GB-A 1,195,761 - published June 24, 1970, Wacker-Chemie GmbH). Also, the cleavage of organodisiloxanes using chlorosilanes in the presence of FeCl.sub.3 and hydrogen chloride as catalyst is described in EP-B 115,772. (Published Feb. 15, 1989 H. J. Kotzsch et al., Huls Troisdorf AG).
It is an object of the present invention to provide a process for preparing organosiloxanes. Another object of the present invention is to provide a process for preparing organopolysiloxanes by reacting organodisiloxanes with chlorosilanes in the presence of phosphonitrile chlorides, in which the organosiloxanes are obtained selectively and in higher yields than was possible heretofore. A further object of the present invention is to provide a catalyst system which does not promote removal of organic radicals from the silicon atoms and in which it is also possible to use organosilicon compounds which contain Si-bonded hydrogen or Si-bonded organofunctional groups.